


Olivia's Song

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Peter share a moment in the morning together. Takes place sometime between "6B" and "6:02 AM EST"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia's Song

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Fringe is owned by JJ Abrams and all the grand high mucky mucks of Bad Robot and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this of course. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence. (And this is similar to other stories I have written)

 **Title:** Olivia's Song  
 **Fandom:** Fringe  
 **Genre:** Peter/Olivia; fluff/PWP  
 **Rating:** R; rated for implied sexual situations  
 **Timeline:** Sometime between "6B" and "6:02 AM EST;" spoilers for the time period in regards to Peter and Olivia's relationship

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so yeah, this fic is similar to other fics I've written because what can I say, I have a thing for freckles. *wry grin*  
Quote in picture: "Love is not the dying moan of a distant violin, it's the triumphant twang of a bedspring." - S. J. Perelman. (and yeah, I've done a very, very similar picture of LotS - so basically I'm ripping myself off all around *wry grin*)  


* * *

  


If I lay my voice down at your feet  
would you still hear my song echoing  
I might end this game of hide and seek  
'cause in you

I am complete  
Oh in you  
I am complete  
\- Steven Speaks

  


* * *

  
  


 

The light chased my fingertips as I gently brushed the golden strands of it tangled in Olivia's hair. I felt the warmth of it like a kiss as I brushed it aside along with the smooth tendrils of her hair.

“Peter?”

It was a quiet breath, still languid and wrapped softly in sleep. I kept my reply wordless as I brushed my fingers down her spine and to the small of her back. She sighed in response.

“What time is it?” Olivia asked drowsily.

“Ours,” I replied simply as I traced a small shape just above her spine.

“ _Peter_...” she prompted, and I smiled to hear the smile in her own voice that contradicted any chastisement her response might have otherwise suggested.

“It's our time,” I insisted as I continued to follow the pattern I saw on her skin. I let my fingertips draw the quiet musical phrase that nature had given her as a dusky line of small freckles.

“Our time?”

I made a small sound of assent even as I traced out another phrase in line with the first. A third followed those and I began to softly hum the resultant melody that was being revealed to me.

“Peter, what are you doing?” Olivia asked softly, shifting in front of me and rustling the bed sheets.

“Learning your song,” I replied as I traced the notes up her spine, humming the melody quietly.

Olivia laughed then and I paused a moment to savor the sound.

“My song?”

“It's right here,” I told her. “D... E... D... B... G...” I whispered, tracing the notes out against her skin as if upon a sheet of music. “Your song.”

I began to hum the melody again, working my way up her back, nearing the graceful curve of her neck. She sighed when I replaced my fingertips with my lips, still humming her song against her skin. I lingered a moment when I reached the small space just behind her ear, nuzzling gently until she rolled to her back. I moved to hover above her, bracing myself on the bed with my arms. I kissed her.

“Is there more?” Olivia asked a bit breathlessly when we finally broke our kiss. I smiled down at her before starting to work my way down her body. I followed the music down the smooth column of her throat, humming as I traced the pattern down a line between her breasts and to her navel.

“D... B... F...” I whispered before kissing her breathless once more. I followed that kiss with more as I traced the music down her body with my lips.

“B... D... E...” I breathed against her skin before humming the rest of the notes until I reached her navel. I tilted my eyes up to meet hers when she laughed softly.

“Freckles,” she laughed, realization lighting her green eyes to the brightness of a spring day.

I smiled.

“Your song,” I said softly. “It's beautiful...”

“My song...”

I kissed my way lower, and lower still, until Olivia arched up to meet me. She gasped and moaned and cried out as I sought the music of her most secret places.

“Peter... Peter... _I need you_...”

Her voice was urgent, it pulled at me even as her arms did the same, reaching to draw me up to her as she shuddered and shook. And then we were moving together, with each other, and in each other, and not for the first time, I marveled at how perfectly we seemed to fit together.

“ _Yes_...”

“Livia... _my Olivia_...”

“ _Yes_...” she sighed, and there was no trace of fear or doubt in her voice. I held on to that, as passionately as I held onto Olivia herself. Then, too soon, as it was always too soon, I had to slip away from her and she from me until we were once more lying face to face on the bed. I immediately reached for her and Olivia pressed her forehead to mine.

We said nothing as a quiet lassitude began to fall over us both. I brushed back sunlight and the soft tendrils of hair from Olivia's face.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her breath warm against my skin. “For my song...”

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” I replied even as I felt my eyes begin to slip closed despite my best efforts to keep them open. “For letting me find you...”

“I belong with you,” she said softly.

“Yes,” I replied. “ _Always_...”

I felt Olivia wrap herself around me as I began to drift off to sleep, appreciating the moment of contentment for the gift that it was.

“Peter...” she whispered in my ear. “I love you...”

I opened my eyes to meet Olivia's. She didn't look away.

I made my reply without words, kissing her, tasting sunlight and music, and knowing that Olivia was everything I needed in my universe...


End file.
